


The Stench of Summer Camp

by Just_A_Villain



Category: All Time Low, Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is the most experienced counselor at Camp Tuckahoe. He has been a dedicated staff member for many summers and knows what to do in every situation. Unless that situation includes a new counselor who wears fedoras and basically is the embodiment of sunshine.  Pete has to deal with crushes, scandal, and the Case of the Disappearing Tater Tots. So y'know, just your basic summer camp experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The road leading up to the opening gates of Camp Tuckahoe is long. Too long for Pete's taste that is. Pete has been a camp counselor at Tuckahoe for 4 years, making him the oldest counselor there is, at the ripe age of 23. He has always been in charge of 7-9 year olds. This year Mark, the director of Camp Tuckahoe, has upgraded him to the 10-12 year old age group, meaning his campers would be competing in the Camp Cup Championship. Alliteration is a beautiful thing. The CCC is an intense contest for both campers and counselors alike. Campers get bragging rights for the rest of the summer, and counselors keep track of how many times they've won. Cabins of 10-12 year olds are the only ones who can compete to keep it fair, so a camper only has 3 chances to win. After that, 13-18 year olds have their own little challenges. Rumor has it that there would only be two cabins of 10-12 year olds this year, meaning the competition would be fierce this year. As Pete finally reaches the end of the long road, he smiles. This year is gonna be sweet. Pete drives into the nearly empty parking lot. He recognizes all the cars but one. It must belong to a newbie. Pete does not like new counselors. They are either too cheerful or too grumpy, and there never seems to be a middle ground. It appears that Dallon, Kenny, Joe, Andy, Gabe, and Mark and Skye have already arrived. That means that every staff member is present and accounted for but the camp nurse. Hayley was always late to sign in day at camp. Pete lets out a sigh and parks. As he steps out of his car he runs a hand through his dark hair. He takes a deep breath, letting the smells of camp fill his nose. Freshly cut grass and bug spray were an unchanging element to the camp experience. He makes his way to the main office to pick up his papers, leaving his things in his car for now. The Main Office is a glorified shack at the center of camp. It is home to a small desk area, Mark's office, and a small conference room. The roof is dilapidated and falling apart, giving the shack some charm. He steps through the door, smiling at the groan of the wood below his feet. Mark's secretary/wife is seated at the desk. "Hey Pete!" She greets happily. Pete grins widely. "Skye! Hope you haven't missed me too much since last summer." "How could I not miss my favorite counselor! Just don't tell Joe I said that. Here is your schedule, cabin assignment, and your list of campers. Have a great first day!" Skye said excitedly. "Thanks, you too." Pete said before adding, "Oh and Skye?" "Yes Pete?" She responded quizzically. "Is there a new counselor this summer?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. "Yes. His name is Patrick I think.." Skye quickly digs for his file. "Ah yes. His name is Patrick Stump. Why do you ask?" Skye raises an eyebrow. "No reason. Bye!" Pete says before quickly exiting the office. He glances at his cabin number. He is in cabin #6, one of the largest cabins on the site. 'Hell yeah', Pete thinks to himself and pumps a fist in the air before heading in the direction of his new home for the summer.

He entered the cabin and went to his bed. One of the many perks of being a counselor is that you get a full sized bed instead a small bunk. He decided he would look at his list of campers before getting his things. His cabin would consist of 12 year olds named Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, and Rian Dawson. He had three 11 year olds named Josh Dun, Tyler Joseph, and Spencer Smith. Finally, he had a single 10 year old named William Beckett. A group of 8 would be much easier to manage than the group of 14 he had last year. A shiver runs down Pete's spine whenever he thinks of the unspeakable horror that was last summer. Campers were to report to camp at noon. It was currently 11am, so Pete had some time to kill. He collected all his papers and placed them on his nightstand. It was time to go get his things from the car. He made his way out of the cabin and passed by the Mess Hall, where his best friend Andy worked as chef for the entire camp. He made a mental note to go see him at some point during the first week of camp. He reached his car in the lot and noticed that a car was now parked next to his. Hayley had finally arrived. He laughed inwardly and popped the trunk. He always packed relatively light for camp, so carrying all his things in one go shouldn't be a problem. As he made his way back to the cabin, he spotted his friends Gabe and Joe walking along the lake, smoking. 'Probably weed' Pete thought, shaking his head at the idea. He would be seeing them at the staff meeting in about 20 minutes. The staff meeting was originally made so that they could go over the rules and protocol of Camp Tuckahoe, but over the years it had become a great time to catch up. All the counselors at this camp are close friends, but normally don't keep up too well with each other during the year. This year they will definitely have to go over the rules due to the addition of the new guy. Pete groaned internally as he re-entered his cabin. He placed his suitcase at the foot of the bed and began to make it up. He put on red sheets and the red comforter to match. His pillows were black though. 'Like my soul' Pete thought and laughed aloud. "Whats so funny?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the cabin door. Pete jumped at the sound, startled. He turned to face the voice. "Nothing." Pete said with a slight shake of his head. "Holy smokes I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Do you know where Cabin #7 is?" The man asked. If you could even call him a man. He looked no older than 20. He had shaggy dirty blond hair that had a black fedora placed atop it. 'This guy has got to be joking', Pete thought. "Yeah, its one cabin over to the left." Pete explained. "Oh. Thank you." Fedora Boy said nervously before turning and exiting the cabin. His cheeks were slightly pink, showing his embarrassment for needing to ask for directions. 'So,' Pete thought, 'that's Patrick Stump'.


	2. Meet The Counselors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction of the counselors and a look into Pete's past summers.

Pete and his assorted friends were now crammed into the tiny conference room. Awaiting Mark's speech about the importance of teamwork and all those exhilarating topics. About 5 minutes in, Mark announced that they would be doing one of those bullshit "getting to know you" exercises where they would go in a circle and say a few things about themselves. 

They started with Joe. "Hey. My name is Joe Trohman. I love smoking and spreading my bullshit wisdom to younger generations." Sometimes Pete doesn't understand why they let him deal with children. "Hi. My name's Andy Hurley. I cook your food and do Cross Fit so if you complain I'll break you." Seriously why do these people work here? Also, its hard to take Andy seriously when the guy sounds like a Disney princess. "I'm Gabe. Gabe Saporta. My hobbies include being a boss ass bitch and looking cool while doing it." Pete has known Gabe long enough to know that that was not the case. "My name is Dallon. I'm tall and I like music." Now that is true. Dallon towers over Pete as if he were a tree. "I'm Kenny. I like guitar and I lead songs at campfire." Kenny was a beast at guitar. He could play circles around everyone at camp. "My name is Hayley and I'm your nurse. If anyone makes any jokes about that I swear I'll fight you and win." Hayley was a vicious little caregiver if Pete ever saw one. Pete had been so enthralled in the exercise he didn't even notice when the new guy had sat between him and Hayley. "My names Patrick. I'm 19, and this is my first year being a counselor." Patrick said it quite confidently, as if he had practiced it in his head a few times first. Finally, it was his turn. "My names Pete. I've been here longer than any of you pussies, so if you need advice come to me." Pete said with a chuckle. He was met with a middle finger and a smirk from Gabe. "Well those introductions were quite spirited. I just hope you watch your mouth in front of campers." Mark said with a laugh. "I'm Mark. I've been the head of this camp since some of you were still campers." He pauses to ruffle Pete's hair. It was a known fact that Pete used to be a devoted camper, and that some of his best childhood memories were spent here. "These will be your allies for the summer, so make sure you get to know them well. But not too well, or you might scar a camper." Mark added with a smirk staring directly at Pete. "I could go over all the rules and regulations but that would be too boring. So instead I'm just gonna let the other more experiences counselors show Patrick the ropes." Mark said in a tone of finality.

The counselors take the opportunity to talk amongst themselves. "So," Patrick says, turning to look at Pete, "why did Mark look at you when he mentioned not scarring campers?" Before Pete could answer, Gabe thrust himself into the conversation. "A few years back there was this counselor Ashley. Pete and her were in the middle of screwing in her cabin when a 14 year old girl walked in. Let's just say that girl got a too personal lesson about the birds and the bees." Gabe laughed. Pete punched his arm. "Shut up man. Let's just get ready for sign in." Pete says in a huff, exiting the office.  
Patrick runs out after him. "Hey. Its uh... Cool. I won't judge you. Or anything if that's what you think." He says, obviously a bit flustered at this new information about Pete, yet he still places his hand on Pete's shoulder. "Its whatever." Pete says, shrugging off Patrick's hand and heading to the sign in booth.


	3. Sign In Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the campers!

Pete took a deep breath as he looked out his cabin's window. The first of the cars was headed up the long road that led into the camp. He shivered, as he knew what that would bring. Parents. Now, Pete was a sensible guy. He knew that parents loved their children and wanted them to have a good time while they partied it up or whatever suburban soccer moms do for fun. But the next time some mom pulled up in a mini van and threatened to chop his balls off if their child had a bad time, he was going to lose it. He waited until the car was closer to see if the child within was even in his age division. The child in question had just stepped out of the car, looking like a fish out of water. Y'know, eyes bugging and completely freaking out. He didn't look a day over 8. The child approached the sign in booth, Mark greeting him kindly. He saw Mark then hold up 6 fingers and point directly to where Pete was standing, still watching the scene unfold from his peaceful soccer-momless cabin. Pete chuckled under his breath. There is no way this kid could be in his age range. And yet, there the little tyke was, heading his way. Pete left his post by the window and made his way over to the door. We waited until he heard a gentle knock to open it. Pete took a deep breath and put on his counselor voice. "Hey! Welcome to Cabin #6, aka The Best Cabin Ever. What's your name, kid?" The kid gulped. "My name is William Beckett." William said, eyes wide. "Well, it's nice to meet you William. Do you go by a nickname of any kind?" Pete was a lover of shortened names, what with his own name being a nightmare he can never wake up from. "Bilvy. I like that one." Pete lightly giggled. "I like that one too, Bilvy." Pete led Bilvy over to the bunks. "Now, you get to pick your bunk first. This is quite the gamble, since you don't know who you'll share with. But I'm sure you'll be fine." Pete winks at the kid, whose anxious demeanor transformed into one of terror. "I'm just teasing, Bilvy. What ever you pick will be fine." Pete made a mental note to take it easy on the runt. As Bilvy selects his bunk, Pete glances out the window once more. 

There are many cars now cycling through, parents and other assorted gaurdians dropping off their children. There is now a line forming at the booth, filled with campers of all ages. The younger kids are being escorted by their counselors to their cabins. Dallon is the counselor for the youngest campers. He is very good with children and his height makes him skilled at giving piggy back rides. The older campers, the dreaded teenagers, are assigned to Gabe. Gabe may be chill, and he may be unorthodox, and he may give a camper weed from time to time, and he may... Yeah no, he is just a bad counselor. But hey, as long as Pete doesn't have to be responsible for him, to each their own. In line, Pete spots a few campers who look like they might be in his age range. One of them has the most unkept yet styled brown hair he has ever seen, accompanied by a darker haired skunk headed kid. The others are more muscular, but still girlishly prepubescent. One is sporting a buzz cut and the other has the same touseled look as the first kid. They look on the older end, so they are probably his 12 year olds. He fixes his gaze back on the line of cars, where a child just exiting his car has begun to cry. The kid is pale and thin, and very effeminate. The misty eyed kid makes his way over to the line. 

Pete's attention is pulled away from the kid by the slam of a car door. His eyes dart to it just as a built kid is making his way over to the line, fire red hair calling attention to him like a stop sign, like 'stop and look at how freaking cool I am for a tween'. Pete laughs to himself. He turns back to look at Bilvy who has begun to unpack. "Make yourself at home, kid." Pete smiles and makes his way to the door. The four boys with girly hair finally are headed his way. He opens the screen door and ushers them in. "Welcome to your cabin, guys. My name is Pete, and I'm going to be your counselor." He greets. "I'm Alex!" The brown haired kid exclaims. "I'm Jack. I'm part skunk." Well, this kid has issues. "I'm Zack." Muscle kid says. "And I'm Rian. I'm the responsible one outta these dingbats." Pete chuckles at that sentiment. "Well, this is going to be your home for these next several weeks, so choose your bunk mate wisely!" He warns. Alex makes his way over to a corner bunk, Jack in tow. Alex takes the bottom, Jack takes the top. They don't seem to argue about it, so why should we, huh? Zack and Rian share the bunk next to theirs. Rian on top bunk, Zack on bottom bunk. Those four start to settle in, and Pete goes back to the door. Just as he gets there, the misty eyed kid arrives. He blinks a couple times to clear his eyes. "Hiya! Welcome to Cabin #6. I'm Pete, your counselor." The kid sniffs, his tears subsiding. "My name's Tyler." He smiles. "Well, Tyler, it's nice to meet you. You can come further in and pick a bunk!" Tyler walks to the fourth, untouched bunk and puts his stuff down on bottom. Pete watches them all settle in and chatting, when he hears footsteps behind him. Red haired kid makes his way into the cabin. "What's up, man? I'm Pete, your counselor. Welcome to camp!" Pete's grin stretches from ear to ear. Red haired kid just rolls his eyes. "Name's Josh. Josh Dun." "Well Josh, you can go pick a bunk and get settled." The kid pushes past Pete and selects the bunk above Tyler. 

Only one camper left. Pete looks back out the window and sees the line thinning. The only counselors still waiting are Kenny and Patrick. Patrick. Pete takes this opportunity to really look at this guy. The first thing he notices about the blonde is his smile. The bright look on his face as he greets every camper is sweet enough to give Pete a toothache. He then casts his gaze lower. The guy has the most amazing calves. It is gonna take a lot of willpower to not lick them... Wait. No, stop. He will not be licking anything, or anyone this summer. He must keep his eye on the prize. The CCC is his main priority, a close second being the well-being of his campers. Patrick is the enemy, as be is also harboring 10-12 year olds.

Pete steps away from the window when he hears the door open. And small, brown haired boy has entered. "And you must be the last one." Pete says, approaching him. "I'm Pete, your counselor!" "Spencer is my name." The kid greets, looking up at Pete. My god. He has the brightest bluest eyes Pete has ever seen. Pete leads him over to the bunks. "Well, since you are the last to arrive, there is only one bunk left. But no worries, Bilvy is super cool." Spencer nods and sets his stuff on the bunk above Bilvy's. Pete takes a deep breath and looks at all his campers. The four older boys are excitedly talking about all the activities they will do, all obviously already friends. Tyler and Josh have begun to hesitantly get to know each other, Tyler's softness already melting Josh's hard exterior. Even Bilvy and Spencer are chatting happily. They may be a bit quirky, but Pete knows his campers are going to be awesome this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a while. But I'm back, so let's see how long I can go without losing inspiration again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a longer story, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
